Sirius's Love
by mallorya662
Summary: Have you ever wondered about Sirius's love life? Well heres the beginning of his relationship with the love of his life. Hope you enjoy it.


She was just standing in the hall, reading over her potions book and scribbleing down what seemed to be changes in it. Her long light brown hair hung down her back like a curtain, framing her deep blue eyes. She was so beautiful it was hard to believe she wasn't taken.

"Go talk to her" James urged.

"Why? So I can get my heart ripped out and laughed at by all of Slytherin? No thanks." I responded looking at my best friend.

"Padfoot she wont laugh at you. You handsome, funny, intelligent-"

"Why don't** you** date me Prongs?" I asked.

"No thank you you're not my type." he responded. "Besides, I have my eyes on someone else." His gaze floated down to were Lily Evans stood crowded around all her friends. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, I'll ask Delilah out when you ask out Lily." James's face suddenly got nervous and he quickly said "never mind."

I laughed.

"Whats so funny?" A voice said behind us/

Turning, I saw Remus walking up behind us. "Just talking about our pathetic love lives." James responded.

"What love lives?" Remus asked.

"That's the point." My eyes floated back to Delilah and saw her walking over to us. My heart sped up.

"Oh no, Padfoot's going to wet himself." James sing songed.

"Shut up" I said hitting him in the arm, he just grinned.

"Hello.' A sweet voice said in front of me. Delilah's blue eyes put me in a trance and suddenly I forgot how to breathe.

Remus sighed. "Hello Delilah. How are you?"

She smiled and I suddenly became very sweaty. "Im fine thank you (in more ways than one, I thought.) Um, I was curious, did you get the transfiguration homework from the board? I was too busy doing the potions essay." I felt my heart sink when I noticed she was speaking to Remus.

"Yea, I have it." he looked through his books.

While he was doing this, James said "So Delilah, are you going to the dance on Saturday? Sirius is."

I looked at him. What was he doing? "Um, I don't know yet. Severus tried to set me up with Avery, but I'm into Slytherin guys."

"But you are Slytherin." I said without making eye contact, afraid I'd get that stupid glazed over look on my face. James stomped on my foot. "Ow! Well she is!" James and Remus both shook their heads.

Delilah laughed. Not a critical laugh, but one that truly meant she was amused. It was the sweetest sound I'd ever heard.

"Here Delilah." Remus said handing her a piece of parchment.

"Oh, thank you."

"Delilah!" a silky voice called .

We all turned and I felt anger fill my body. Severus Snape, Delilah's brother was walking down the corridor toward us. Any chance I had of asking her out had just flown out the window.

"What are you doing talking to these…parasites?" he asked, sneering at us all.

"I was getting homework from Remus." she said politely.

"I suggest you burn your hands afterwards. You wouldn't want to catch anything."

James made a move for his wand, but Delilah intersected by grabbing his hand and saying, "That's not nice Sevy. We should be going."

"No wait!" I said without thinking. James and Remus looked at me in shock. Delilah looked curious and Snape had a challenging look in his eyes.

I didn't know what to say. The words jumbled in my mind and vomit threatened to come out of my mouth. I swallowed hard.

"What do want Black? We have things to do." Snape asked rudely. When I didn't respond he nudged Delilah, saying "C'mon."

She looked at me for a moment before following her brother.

"Do something!" James said pushing me after her.

Suddenly the words shot out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Will you to the dance with me?" The words echoed off the emptying corridor. Both bother and sister stopped in their steps.

"What?" Delilah asked.

"Um, will you go to the dance with me?" My mouth was suddenly very dry.

Snape looked at his sister, obviously hoping she'd say no. I was afraid she would.

For what seemed a lifetime Delilah just stared at me, those blue eyes unreadable.

Finally, she spoke, "Yes Sirius, I'll go with you."

"What?!!" I heard two voices yell in disbelief, one being Severus's the other being mine.

Delilah laughed. "I'll go with you. Meet me at the stair case at 7o'clock." And with that she turned and walked away leaving her brother gaping behind her. Eventually he seemed to be able to walk again and followed her.

"Wow, you really asked her out." James said in a voice that was part shock, part relief.

"Yup. Now when are you asking Lily?" I raised my eye brow.

He seemed to get nervous again and quickly said "Lets get to class."

Remus and I laughed and followed him. I'd never felt so happy.

Sorry its so short, but im tired. I have an entire love story for Sirius so I may post more.


End file.
